Field
The present application relates to a sprinkler head nozzle assembly that includes a rotating distributor and provides for adjustment of arc of coverage, stream angle, range and flow rate.
Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,378 discloses a sprinkler having an adjustable arc of coverage rotating nozzle with the arc of coverage being settable and indicated on the outside of the sprinkler. The market advantages for a sprinkler whose arc of coverage can be easily set are discussed in this patent, the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. The sprinkler of the '378 patent was for large area coverage, long throw radius, oscillating sprinklers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,990 discloses providing an adjustable and indicated arc of coverage for smaller and intermediate area of coverage sprinklers which can be fixed spray or rotating distributing heads that provide a plurality of streams for intermediate ranges and allow for adjustment of arc of coverage that automatically provides the same precipitation rate over the entire range of coverage. U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,304B discloses a speed control frictional brake that includes axial movement for varying flow rates and supply pressure to maintain a substantially constant rotational speed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,168,634 and D527,791 are also related patents covering other features of this type of sprinkler.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,815,662; 4,898,332; 4,986,474; 6,651,905 are reference patents that disclose adjustable arc and/or adjustable flow rate sprinklers where the distributor rotational speed is viscous damped. A significant shortcoming of these references is the need to provide several different sprinkler nozzle units or assemblies based on the desired arc of coverage range. For example, utilizing the technology of U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,905 it is necessary to provide three different nozzle assemblies in order to cover the full range of arc of coverage. That is one assembly provides a range of 90 degrees to 210 degrees, a second assembly allows for arc of coverage between 210 degrees and 270 degrees and a third assembly is required to allow for adjustment of the arc of coverage up to 360 degrees. Other related U.S. patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,806; 5,288,022; 6,244521; 6,499,672; 6,651,905; 6,688,539; 6,736,332; 7,032,836; 4,842,201; 4,867,379; 4,898,332; 4,967,961.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,594 shows a stepped spiral arc settable spray nozzle where an arcuate slot valve is opened toward the center and the flow of water is directed upward onto a rotating distributor, and thereafter, deflected outward to provide coverage around the sprinkler.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,285 teaches the use of axially stepped spirals to provide an adjustable arcuate spray nozzle, but does not disclose or teach configuring the valve to be able to discharge directly onto a rotating deflector and still be able to adjust the arc of coverage. Also, there is no upstream proportional throttling provided in this reference which may result in undue pressure being applied to the arcuate valve for a desired range or flow rate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,834,816, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, discusses the benefits of a selected range arc settable spray nozzle with preset precipitation rate as set by the upstream proportional throttling valve which allows establishment of the upstream pressure to the arc settable valve which thus establishes a flow rate and resulting precipitation rate of the sprinkler as well as range of coverage due to its effect on discharge velocity from the sprinkler. The arc of coverage adjustment is coupled to an upstream flow throttling valve so that as the arc of coverage is adjusted, the opening of the upstream flow throttling valve is proportionally adjusted to maintain the precipitation rate and range of coverage substantially constant throughout the full range of arc of coverage settings of the valve arc settable stepped spiral discharge valve.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a sprinkler head nozzle assembly that avoids the problems noted above.